


A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

by meekweek



Series: Ship Week 2019 (Gwenvid) [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into, BMC song, Camp Camp - Freeform, David needs happiness, F/M, Fanfic, Gwen's turn to be confused, Harrison is referenced, Preston listens to random musical soundtracks, amino challenge, edited (kinda), gwenvid - Freeform, i just want these two to be HAPPY, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekweek/pseuds/meekweek
Summary: Gwen doesn't know how to feel when Preston unintentionally introduces her to a new song.





	A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, probably the last oneshot for the ship week thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Camp or the song

Gwen looked up from her book as she heard humming.

_What?_

A wave of confusion washed over he as she looked around. Her search didn't last long as her gaze landed on Preston. A small smile graced his lips as he bobbed his head and held... Was that David's phone?

"Preston," she called. The young boy didn't respond and kept on humming. That's when Gwen noticed the earbuds hiding behind his hair. "Preston!"

No response.

Gwen groaned as she saved her page and stomped over to the camper. She took the earbuds out of his ears and exclaimed, "Preston!"

The boy let out a surprised yelp and dropped David’s phone and what Gwen guessed was also David's earbuds. He nervously looked up at Gwen with wide orange eyes and gave her a small smile. "Hello, Gwen."

Gwen frowned. "What the hell are you doing? I thought stealing David's phone was Max's thing."

Preston fiddled with his hands. "Well... It-it is! But... His phone and earbuds were _right there_. And I've been meaning to listen to this cast recording..." Preston looked down, guilt crossing his face. He kneeled down to pick up David's phone and earbuds, and hesitantly gave it to Gwen. "I'm sorry."

The counsellor took the phone and sighed. "Yeah, Yeah. David really needs to keep an eye on this thing," she muttered as she looked the phone over. _No cracks or scratches. _She thought to herself as she flipped the phone over. A soft smile made it's way onto her face as she saw the pine tree sticker on David's pink case.

The smile was soon replaced with a look of confusiom as she flipped the phone around and turned it on to check the song. "'Be More Chill'?" she asked out loud.

Preston nodded. "Yes! It's about a teen named Jeremy Heere..." Gwen chose to tune the theatre nerd out as she watched the current song ('More Than Survive (Reprise)'?) slowly come to an end.

She raised an eyebrow at the next song's title. "'A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into'?" Musicals song titles were weird.

Preston let out a squeal as he took back the phone and unplugged the earbuds. "I'm sorry! But my friends in my drama group absolutely love this song and I would like to know why!"

"_You're used to thinking about him in a certain way, From the persona that he displayed-_"

"Alright, that's enough," said Gwen as she took the phone back.

Preston hung his head. "Alright," he grumbled before walking off.

Gwen shook her head and looked down at the screen. She pursed her lips before hitting restart and play. _Why was Preston so excited?_ She wondered as she began walking to the Counsellor's Cabin. This song isn't_ that_ great.

"_Then something changes, and he changes_... _From a guy that you'd never be into, Into a guy that you'd kinda be into_-"

"Alright," started Gwen as she hit pause. "that's enough."

She didn't know why she paused the song, Gwen was usually a sucker for this kind of thing. This song... Something about it was different. She continued to think over the song as she neared the Counsellor's Cabin.

"But what could it be?" she asked aloud as she entered the cabin. "It can't be because of my love life... Can it?" she wondered as she sat herself in her chair.

Gwen frowned as she once again hit play. Something about this song reminded her of something... Or someone. "But who? It definitely can't be Graggle." Her frown deepened as she let the song play. None of the nest few lines seemed to resonate with her, that is until...

"_Say there's this person that you never knew that_ _well_."

"_She is totally into you!_"

"Who does this remind me of?"

"_You thought that you had him pegged, but now you can tell_-"

Gwen nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the door slamming open. She looked up from the phone to see David.

"Gwen! You know you shouldn't be in here right now! Harrison is about to put on a magic show!"

"_Is he worth it? Jeremy?_"

Oh.

"_Absolutely._"

Gwen avoided eye contact. "Uh... Sorry David. I-I needed to take a breather."

A concerned look crossed David's face. "Are you OK?"

Gwen nodded. "Yep! Perfectly fine!"

"_I guess a part of me likes to talk to you._"

"What are you listening to?" asked David as he cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Gwen, clearly flustered. "Just some stupid song Preston introduced me to! You know... Checking out the campers interests for once..."

David beamed. "That's great, Gwen!" he exclaimed as he put his fists onto his hips. 

"_-back to play rehearsal-_"

"Well, I better get back to watching the campers! Make sure to join us as soon as you can!" His face softened as he gave Gwen one last smile before turning around and closing the door.

Gwen bit her lip and stood up, completely ignoring the song that was still playing.

"_That guy that I'd kinda be into_..."

She ran over to the door and yanked it open. "Hey! Wait up!"

"_Is_.."

"David!"


End file.
